[Technical Field]
The present invention relates to a regenerating method of a cutting blade used in shearing type grinding machine or the like, its regenerating equipment, and a cutting blade for a shearing type grinding machine.
[Background Art]
Conventionally, a shearing type grinding machine is known as a machine for shearing and grinding plastics, wood, paper, metal, rubber, fiber, leather, and other solid matter. For example, this type of shearing and grinding machine includes a shearing type grinding machine proposed previously by the present applicant (see patent document 1).
As shown in a side sectional view of a shearing type grinding machine in FIG. 29 and a sectional view of A-A in FIG. 30, this shearing type grinding machine 100 has a plurality of rotary blades 103 mounted in the axial direction of rotational shafts 101, 102, alternately across spacers 104. The spacer 104 is formed in an outside diameter so that the base part of the rotary blade 103 may be positioned in the axial direction as shown in FIG. 29, so that the rotary blade 103 is positioned in the axial direction, and mounted detachably.
These rotary blades 103 include, as shown in FIG. 29, a blade rest 106 detachably mounted on the rotational shafts 101, 102, and a split type cutting blade 105 detachably provided so as to surround the blade rest 106, and between mutually opposite side planes of the rotary blades rotating in the rotation direction R side, the mutual cutting blades 105 are disposed in an overlapped state to be engaged with each other, at a gap of, for example, 0.5 to 1 mm in the axial direction. The cutting blades 105 provided on the outer circumference of the rotary blades 103 attract the grinding objects 120, and grind the grinding objects 120 by a shearing action between mutually opposite rotary blades 103.
An engaging step 107 is formed on a mounting surface of the cutting blade 105, and this engaging step 107 is engaged with an engaging protrusion 108 provided on the blade base 106, and receives a grinding reaction. This split type cutting blade 105 includes a leading edge part 109 pointed to the rotating direction of the blade tip projecting outward, and side edge parts 110 (lateral edges) formed along the side outer edges.
These edge parts 109, 110 are worn earlier due to shearing and grinding, but since the cutting blades 105 having these edge parts 109, 110 are of split type, only the cutting blades 105 can be replaced if the edge parts 109, 110 are worn.
In the cutting blades 106 in this type of shearing grinding machine 100, the leading edge part 109 attracts and grinds the grinding objects, and the leading edge part 109 and the side edge parts 110 shear and grind, and hence the leading edge part 109 and the side edge parts 110 are worn earlier.
This early wearing is a phenomenon of abrasion of the leading edge part 109 and the side edge parts 110 becoming dull (round) profile, and this abrasion causes to drop the grinding performance and lower the grinding efficiency. Depending on the grinding objects, the edge parts 109, 110 may be cut off, and such defects may also lead to drop of grinding performance or lowering of grinding efficiency. Accordingly, in the event of such wear or defect (such wear or defect being collectively called abrasion), generally, the cutting blade 105 is replaced with a new one on every occasion.
However, even in the grinding machine having such split type cutting blades 105, since one machine contains tens of cutting blades 105, for example, it takes much cost and labor for replacement.
Moreover, such cutting blades 105 are made of expensive materials such as alloy tool steel in order to enhance the abrasion resistance, and in the case of the shearing type grinding machine 100 having many cutting blades 105, a tremendous cost is needed to renew all of the cutting blades 105. Above all, the resources cannot be used effectively.